DRW Frank West
The protagonist of Dead Rising, Frank West is a freelance photographer and photojournalist. Frank is not a handsome man. He's not even particularly good looking. He's a big guy, with a lantern jaw and a no-nonsense attitude, and all he's interested in is the biggest scoop of his career. He is a relatively well-known freelance journalist who has covered many world events, wars, and other big stories. Lately, however, his career has begun to fizzle out. Looking for the next big scoop, he stumbles on to some strange events happening in the small town of Willamette, Colorado. His personality is such that he would rather visit dangerous places to satisfy his desire for adventure than out of any sense of journalist curiosity. A loose cannon who doesn't like working for, or with, others, Frank's research style, articles and photos are all unregulated and sold to the highest bidder. While he's not the most polished and professional person in his field, he is strong, genuinely kind and decent, and always operates on instinct. Not your typical journalist, Frank is quite capable of handling himself in combat and is very keen to help other survivors to safety. During his time at Willamette, he earned the trust and friendship of Brad Garrison, Jessica McCarney, Otis Washington, and Isabela Keyes. , p. 5Santos, Wayne. Dead Rising, Dawn of the Dead with a Controller, GameAxis Unwired (September, 2006). Frank makes a return in Dead Rising 2: Case West and fights alongside Chuck Greene after rescuing him from Fortune City as they tackle Phenotrans at one of their facilities. In the end, Frank escapes the facility with Chuck, though Isabella Keyes was kidnapped by Dr. Mallon, he has successfully retrieved evidence to help clear Chuck's name in the Fortune City disaster. Frank also stars in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, a "what-if" scenario that he imagines taking place in Fortune City during the outbreak. Dead Rising In the original Dead Rising, Frank is the player character. After his career is in a bit of trouble, he hears about some kind of incident going on in Willamette, Colorado, and charters a private helicopter to fly him into town. It is there that he becomes involved with the first major zombie outbreak. After landing on the helipad of the Willamette Mall, he meets Brad Garrison and Jessica McCarney, two agents of the DHS (Department of Homeland Security). Though reluctant to accept Franks help, they eventually realize that working together was in their best interest, due to their communications with the DHS headquarters being blocked, and the only known way out of the mall was via Frank's helicopter coming after three days. Between working with the duo and helping survivors out of the mall, Frank also comes across Russell Barnaby and siblings Carlito and Isabela Keyes, who know more about this outbreak then they are letting on. After rescuing Barnaby and befriending Isabela, Frank learns that the outbreak was caused by government experiment that went on in the town of Santa Cabeza, somewhere in Central America, and that this attack was retaliation against a government cover up. After confronting Carlito about the attack, Frank and Isabela work together to find Carlito's hideout, and find a way to unblock the communications between them and the DHS. However, after contacting their HQ, Jessica learns that the government has initiated a clean-up operation, and that everyone in the mall, including them, will be killed. After hiding from the army for a short time, Frank and Isabela make their way to the helipad at the mall to make their escape. Only to quickly have their hopes dashed, as the helicopter crashes in the middle of the park. Frank and Isabela make their way back to the hideout, where Frank learn that he has been infected by the zombies, but Isabela can make a vaccine, though it would only be a temporary fix. After obtaining the supplies needed for the vaccine, Frank and Isabela make their way out of the mall via an underground tunnel. It is there they they confront the military about the outbreak, but as the zombies approch, Brock Mason, a soldier, attacks Frank to proceed with the clean-up operation. Frank manages to get away, however, and he and Isabela proceed to escape the town and proceed to tell the world about the true events at Willamette and Santa Cabeza. Dead Rising 2: Case West In Dead Rising 2: Case West, Chuck asks for Frank's help to clear his name. Frank and Chuck head to the Phenotrans Facility to contact Frank's source. Frank and Chuck learn that the director of the facility managed to cure herself of the zombie infection. The director activates the factory's self-destruct mechanism. Chuck tries to stay behind and frantically search for the cure, but Frank convinces him to get out just in time. Outside of the facility, Chuck ponders on the difference a cure could make to the world, but Frank says it could have been a lie, and they at least have the proof to clear Chuck's name. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record :''NOTE: Frank's character in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is considered non-canon, though it may reflect his desires to be famous again.'' In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Frank is in Fortune City and goes through an outbreak that decimates the city and has him fighting for his life, all while it is taking place in his imaginations as a "what-if" scenario. Frank has been going through some downs in his life as he struggles from his loss of fame and scandals. In an effort to "get back in the game", he has been doing shows on Terror is Reality to make some money and experience fame once more. As Frank is leaving after a show, he stumbles upon Brandon Whittaker and Tyrone King talking and exchanging money and explosives. He photographs the interaction between the two men before heading for the Arena exit. However, explosions rock the stadium and a zombie outbreak begins. Making his way through the infested Arena, witnessing a dozen people being dragged off and killed by the zombies as well as in explosions, Frank narrowly escapes the nightmare and ends up in the Fortune City Emergency Shelter. After watching a news report with Stacey Forsythe, he begins investigating the claims that CURE is responsible for the outbreak. He meets up with an old friend of his, Rebecca Chang, and together they venture off to the Arena to check out the video monitors that recorded Brandon arming explosives, only to find the security room has been ransacked. With a dead end, Frank returns to the Safe House after Stacey calls him, saying that Sullivan is threatening to kick her out. Later, the two observe Brandon on the security monitors dragging a woman into the bathrooms at Uranus Zone. Frank heads over there to confront Brandon, only to witness Vikki murdered and be attacked by Brandon. After he is defeated, he questions Stacey with the information he got out of Brandon. Stacey reassures Frank that Brandon was only a new recruit and probably working for TK. Spotting more people on the monitors, Frank investigates several men moving equipment in the Underground. The men are goons working for Tyrone King, loading equipment onto a train under TK's orders. When Frank is spotted, TK takes off on the train but Frank manages to board at the last minute. After defeating the mercenaries on board, he confronts TK, only to be shot at and separated from his as TK unlatches the locomotive from the rest of the cars. After returning to the Safe House, explosions are felt and it turns out TK is robbing the city's casinos. Frank stops the robberies and saves Rebecca from an explosion from the armored van outside the Americana Casino. Brought back to the Safe House, Rebecca explains that she has a meeting with her source later that night. When Frank goes to meet up with Rebecca at an Americana Casino restaurant, it is revealed that Rebecca has been kidnapped by TK. He demands $1,000,000 in exchange for her life. Money in hand, Frank heads to the Shoal Nightclub where TK's Bodyguard takes the money and leaves as Amber and Crystal Bailey show up with the tied-up Rebecca. The twins are eventually defeated as one is killed and the other commits suicide. Rebecca is saved again and brought to the Safe House once more. Rebecca informs Frank that TK is planning to leave the city via helicopter that is to land on the Fortune City Hotel rooftop. The pair make their way to the hotel and manage to cause TK's Helicopter to crash, killing the pilot and bodyguard while TK was thrown to the ground and knocked unconscious. Now locked up at the Safe House, the survivors await rescue. Frank and Rebecca go out to the streets to film and photograph the military rescue, only to witness it go horribly wrong as gas is released and the soldiers are slaughtered. Frank spots Rebecca running through the streets and he goes after her. He finds Rebecca in an underground parking lot beneath the Yucatan Casino, captured by the now-crazy Sergeant Dwight Boykin. He is forced to battle the deranged commander in order to save Rebecca, who is once again brought back to the Safe House. The survivors discuss about what happened to the military squad and Rebecca says the gas must have mutated the zombies. As Frank goes out to the Underground to investigate the origin, Sullivan warns that another rescue is to be attempted, but if it fails, a firebombing will be called in which the entire city will be eradicated. Frank finds out that a Phenotrans operation has been set up in which they have been collecting Queens and the gas has been used to quicken the harvesting process, as it mutates the zombies to force out the Queens after killing them. Frank defeats a number of mercenaries and kills Mark Bradson and Pearce Stephens, two hostile Phenotrans scientists. He takes their computer and shows the evidence to Stacey, Sullivan, and Rebecca. Just as Rebecca was going to call her station for rescue, she is shot in the stomach by Stacey, who stole Sullivan's gun. Sullivan is then shot in the chest and falls to the ground. Frank is about to be shot when Sullivan attacks her, only to receive two more shots, killing him. Frank then tackles Stacey but she manages to escape, though he was able to pull off her fake ponytail. Chasing her out to Fortune Park, Frank finds a bunch of harvesters that have been deployed and mercenaries guarding them. He kills the armed goons and destroys the harvesting equipment before facing Stacey in a final show down at Uranus Zone. He is able to destroy the machine she resides in and fight her in the machine's cockpit. She is thrown out of the cockpit, but drags Frank with her to the ground where she beats him and retrieves her gun. She is about to shoot him when he rolls out of the way and she is crushed to death by the falling machine. Frank returns to the Safe House as Tamara Stein and Skylar Ali, the last of the survivors, are ready to be evacuated. He asks about the Rebecca's and Sullivan's bodies being loaded but the two don't know anything about it. Simon Bostwick calls out to Frank saying that they need to leave but Frank refuses to leave without making sure the dead have been flown out of the city. The helicopter leaves and Frank heads to the office to find Sullivan still there, but Rebecca missing, only her press tag remaining. He is contacted by TK saying that he has Rebecca held hostage in the Arena and Frank must meet his demands if he wants to save her. Frank does a number of tasks and confronts TK in a final showdown, where he is ultimately defeated and an injured Rebecca is saved. Other Appearances Frank West had made appearances in other games since his debut in Dead Rising: *In Lost Planet: Extreme Condition and Lost Planet 2, Frank West appears as a unlockable player skin for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3 and PC. *Frank West is a playable character exclusive to the Nintendo Wii version of Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars. He can call zombies into the fight and his stage is based off of the Entrance Plaza. He is voiced by Peter Von Gomm. *Frank West was planned to be a playable character in Wikipedia:Marvel Vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, like he was in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Ultimate All Stars. In fact, you can see Frank's silhouette in much of the promotional artwork. However, he was cut before release due to technical difficulties. **However, in the recent re-release of the game known as Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Frank has been completed and is a fully playable character. He is voiced in fully by T.J. Rotolo. *Frank West is confirmed to appear in the crossover title; Project X Zone, being paired with Hsien-Ko, who first appeared in the Darkstalkers series. Trivia :For the most famous line in Dead Rising, see I've covered wars you know. * Designer Keiji Inafune wanted Frank West to be an average person instead of the usual Japanese characters which are young and beautiful. Frank wears a black jacket with a white button-up shirt, green pants and brown shoes. His appearance can also be changed by visiting various stores around the Willamette Shopping Mall, ranging from suits, dresses, hats, sunglasses, masks and more. * In Left 4 Dead 2, there is a note written on the a wall in the DLC scenario The Passing, from Frank to Otis Washington, reading "Otis, Out of film, No Helicopter. Zombies are too fast. Not Going to make it. Frank West"Davis, Christian. Dead Rising 2: Case West Trailer Revealed at Tokyo Game Show, Device Magazine, (September 15, 2010).Graffiti, Left 4 Dead Wiki Fahey, Michael.Dead Rising Star Passes Through Left 4 Dead 2's The Passing, Kotaku, (April, 2010).Johnson, Tim. Frank West's Left 4 Dead 2 Cameo Destroyed Controller, (April, 2010). * In the game Saints Row: The Third, there is a "Whored Mode" minigame wave called "Hank East" with the tagline "He's covered wars ya know"Saints Row The Third Whored Mode Blood EVERYWHERE, youtube. * Frank is not always voiced by his normal actor, TJ Rotolo. When Frank says "Fantastic!" after taking a perfect photograph, he is voiced by Marty Belafsky. Furthermore, in the very first trailer, depicting the game in its beta stage (different logo etc), Frank had a completely different voice actor. The beta trailer can be seen here. *Although Frank does not appear in Dead Rising 2, he is mentioned numerous times. *When Frank is idle in Case West he will occasionally take a picture of Chuck. *Frank's outfit from Dead Rising is available in the Shipping Office, appropriately titled Journalist Suit. *ScrewAttack.com rated Frank the 3rd "Manliest Man in Gaming". * Frank cannot kill a zombie by spitting on them alone, unless he's drank a Spitfire smoothie. *Frank wears a Mega Man brand watch. *In Dead Rising 2: Case West, it appears Frank is wearing Carlito's locket. He also wears it in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. *Frank has two round marks on his left shoulder, similar to the scars caused by Soviet vaccinations. *Frank always holds his camera in his left hand whenever possible. *During the years after Dead Rising and between Dead Rising 2, Frank had his own radio show called The Killing Hour. *According to Frank West's press pass (visible on the pause menu in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Frank lives at 555 Main Street in Endofird, NY. However, in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, Frank lives in Hubbard Gulth, NV. This can be explained by the fact that Off the Record is non-canon, or because Frank was shown in his home in Hubbard Gultch three years before present times in the universe, so it's possible that he moved at some point. *Frank's notebook pictures in Dead Rising 2: Case West and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record are identical. Gallery /Gallery}} File:Frank West artwork.jpg|Beta artwork of Frank West File:Dead_rising_IGN_Frank.jpg|Possibly early artist rendering of Frank File:Frank West 2.jpg File:Frank West notebook entry.jpg|Notebook Entry in Case West, "He has covered wars, you know" File:Dead rising a med dr2otr frank pub.jpg.jpg|''Off the Record'' artwork File:Frank beta.jpg|Frank's beta appearance See also *Frank's endorsement deals **Digi-Cheap Disposable Camera *Uncovered - Frank's defunct television show. External links *Quotes for Frank West (Character) from Dead Rising (2006) (VG), Internet Movie Database. *Capcom E3 Live Stream: Capcom Voice Actors Interviews, youtube, (June 13, 2011). Interview with Reuben Langdon and Terrence J. Rotolo (T.J. Rotolo) - voice of Frank West. References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters‎ Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Major Characters